


Golden Wings and the Silver Snake

by Izabella95



Series: Ineffable Holiday 2020 [29]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Not Beta Read, Post-Canon, Rome 41 AD (mentioned), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ineffable holiday 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28406991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izabella95/pseuds/Izabella95
Summary: "Aziraphale and Crowley were digging through different boxes one evening when at the bottom of a smaller box, Aziraphale saw something gleam from the light overhead."
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Holiday 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035666
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Golden Wings and the Silver Snake

**Author's Note:**

> Day 29 of the Ineffable Holiday 2020 prompts: Silver and Gold!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this short fic today <3

Aziraphale and Crowley were digging through different boxes one evening when at the bottom of a smaller box, Aziraphale saw something gleam from the light overhead. He pulled it out of the box and discovered it was his and Crowley’s decorative toga pins from Rome. 

“Oh, Crowley, look!” Aziraphale held them out in his hands and Crowley smiled. They started to reminisce about the day Aziraphale had run into Crowley at the tavern. 

“Still can’t believe you asked if I was a bloody demon, Crowley chuckled. “And then had the bollocks to “tempt” me to go eat.” Aziraphale blushed a soft pink. 

“I was a little obvious, huh?” Crowley kissed his forehead. 

“Yes, you were, but that’s okay.”

They talked some more about the past when Aziraphale eventually said, “Shame we can’t really put these to use anymore.” Crowley furrowed his brow for a moment, deep in thought. 

“Hold on. I have an idea.” The demon cupped his hands over the two pins in Aziraphale’s hands. When he pulled away, the pins had morphed into something new. Now it was a small pendant. It combined the gold wings from Aziraphale’s pin and the silver snake from Crowley’s. The wings were spread wide all while the snake wrapped around the wings. It was attached to a gold chain. 

“There we go! What do you think, angel?” 

“It’s beautiful, dear. Thank you for making the pins into something new that we can enjoy today.” Aziraphale put the necklace over his head and smiled tenderly. They continued to reminisce into the wee hours of the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a comment/kudos. I really appreciate them. They keep me going <3
> 
> My [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/izabella95) ~


End file.
